Spectrum
by Bronytim01
Summary: Rainbow Dash gets brutally raped and beaten by an unknown pony. And is reaunited with her long lost brother. Can Rainbow Dash forgive her brother and can her brother keep his emotions at bay?
1. Spectrum

**_AN: This was my first attempt at a "grimdark". It was originally on Ponyfiction and thought that I should move this over here. So you know..._**

_"Goodbye, Spectrum and good luck!" Everyone yelled as I left the party. I was clearly drunk and with a smile I thanked them all and left. After I left my friends' party, I began to trot home. The party was a going away party for me. I'm moving to Cloudsdale to work. Once I got home, I staggered clumsily through the door. 'That party was awesome. Probably shouldn't have drunk so much cider, though.' I thought with a hiccup. 'Damn, I'm drunk...' Once I got inside, I was met by a glare from a pony. "Where have you been?" The mare said, clearly angry of my absence. "I was at the party. You know... The... Uh..." I tried to say, but my mind went blank, due to the drinking. "Uh huh. What do you have to say for yourself!" She asked, now yelling. This snapped me back to reality. "Nothing... I just wanted to hang out with my friends, since I'm... Going away..." I said, getting frustrated at the mare. "No! You should've stay with me and Rainbow!" She yelled at me. I frowned. "I'm sorry." I said under my breath. "Come again?" The mare said with a glare. "I said, I'm sorry, mom..." I said now getting angry. "That's what I thought. Now go upstairs and go to bed." She said, feeling successful at ruining my night._

_I didn't object and I headed upstairs, but something told me to stop. I paused. 'Tell her... TELL HER!' A voice hissed in my head, sending a chill down my spine. I knew what it meant and turned to my mom with rage burning in my eyes. "I told you to go to bed!" my mom yelled at me, getting ready to slap me with all of her might. I refused and she hit me, but I didn't budge, or flinch at all. My mom instantly became scared, but stood her ground. "Son... Go upstairs..." She said in a shaky tone. "No! I'm done with you!" I yelled at her in seething rage, "All you have done for me and Dashie was torture us and neglect us, ever since! You have been a total bitch and we have done nothing to deserve it!" My mom hesitated and finally said, "I only wanted what's best for you two..." She said, with tears forming in her eyes. I scoffed, "What's best? I took care of Dashie while you were either 'working' or hanging with your friends!" I said, "I'm a better fucking parent than you and I'm only nineteen." _

_My mom bursted into tears when I said this. "I'm so sorry, son..." She said with tears forming in her eyes. She then tried to give me an apologetic hug, but failed. "Get the fuck off of me... I'm not you son..." I said now with tears of anger and sadness flowing out of my eyes. My mom backed away from me and whispered something I didn't hear. I sighed, relieved of getting this anger outta my system. I turned around to go to my room and pack up, but Rainbow Dash stopped me. "I heard everything... Please don't go..." She said as tears formed out of her eyes. I sighed and was about to say no, but she gave me a long hug, as if it were her last. "Please don't go..." She whispered in my ears, as her tears fell on my back. I sighed, then made her get off of me, gently. "I have to, Dashie. I so sorry, but there's nothing for me here." Rainbow then gave me a look of pure sadness. "What about me?" She said, ready to cry again. I grinned. "On second thought, I don't have a lot here. I just have you. But really and truly, that's all I need to keep me going. But still..." I hesitated. I love Dashie, really I do. And I will never want to leave her by choice. That's why I stayed with Mom for so long. "But what?" Dashie said, snapping me back to Earth. "But, things changed. I can't stay here. No anymore..." I said. Dashie frowned. "Then take me with you! I'll be okay while you work! I'm only thirteen, but I can take care of myself." She said with a smile. I laughed but frowned again. "I'm sorry, Dashie. You can't go with me this time..." I said, picking the filly up and giving her one last hug. Dashie returned the hug and gave me a small smile. "Well come back. Please." I smiled. "Sure..." _

_The next day, I packed all up all of my stuff and headed out of the door. Before I left, I was met by my mom, who gave me a quick awkward hug. I returned the hug and smiled. "I'm..." I tried to apologize, but I hesitated. "It's okay, sweetie. And I'm sorry for not really being a good mother." She said, on the verge of tears. I smiled, then I went to Dashie. "Hey, Dashie. I guess this is goodbye, for now." Dashie nodded and smiled. "Don't forget about me okay?" She said with a sad smile. "I won't." I said as I headed out of the door. I turned around to look at my old house for the last time and left, ready to pursue my dreams..._

My alarm clock went off next to my bed, scaring me out of my slumber. I remembered my dream, or memory, and frowned. 'I'm sorry, Dashie..." I thought to myself as I began to cry uncontrollably. It has been seven years since I last saw Rainbow Dash. Every night I dreamed about her. Sometimes, my dreams are good, and sometimes they can be tear jerkers. But they all keep me close to Rainbow Dash. After I calmed down, I went to the bathroom to clean up. After my shower, I went to brush my teeth. After I brushed my teeth, I observed them. 'Pearly whites... Like always...' I thought to myself. I smiled at this then notice something happening to my mirror. My image began to shift and change colors. After a minute of this, it formed an image of Rainbow Dash... The older one.

Shocked, I put my hoof up to her face, hopefully being able to feel her again, but instead, I just felt my mirror. I sighed and frowned. After I sighed, the image smiled, but then gave me an angry look. "Spectrum... You forget... You forgot... About me..." It said, sounding like the Rainbow. This stunned me, then I realized what it meant. I then frowned and began to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Dashie... I'm so sorry." I said in between sobs. The image of Rainbow put her hoof to the mirror, as if trying to reach me and finally said, "It's okay... But... Apologize to the REAL me next time." It said with a laugh. I chuckled then walked out of the bathroom. 'Yeah. I'm going to see her. Today! I will no longer be scared or shy!' I thought to myself, gaining confidence.

After I received all of my confidence, I flew out of my house in Cloudsdale and flew towards Ponyville.


	2. Forgiveness

When I headed off to Ponyville, my first thought was to go to my old house. 'This should be fun...' I thought as I flew past many different cottages and houses. After a minute of flying, I finally reached my destination. The house didn't look any different than it did when I left. It still had the clean and organized look that invited you inside. 'I can do this.' I thought as I slowly moved closer to the house. Once I reached the porch, I noticed a young-looking mare sitting on an old chair. "Hello. I'm looking for Prism Dash. Have you seen her?" I asked. The mare smiled, "You don't recognize me Spectrum?" After a moment, I realized what she meant. "Mom! Oh I'm so sorry! You haven't aged one bit!" I said in excitement as I gave her a hug. "Oh, son, you have no idea. So what brings you here?" My mom asked with a bright smile. I frowned and said, "Well, I have to get something off my chest." I said, causing my mom to lean closer, wanting to hear everything I have to say. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened that night." I said as I hung my head in shame. My mom frowned, "Hey, you don't have to apologize. You just wanted to hang out with your friends and I understand. I'm the one who has to apologize. You know, for not being a good mother." She said with an apologetic smile.

I gave her a forgiving hug. "It's okay, mom." Then I realized what else I was here for. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Have you seen Rainbow Dash lately? I have to see her for something important." I said in a serious tone. My mom frowned again. "No, darling. I haven't seen or heard from her in two years. I'm sorry." She said with a tear forming in her eyes. "It's okay." I said. Then my mom perked up, "Maybe you can ask that one girl who lives in the library. She might know." She said with a hopeful smile. "Okay. Well I'll see you later." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Okay. Bye." She said as I flew away to the library.

After a minute of searching for the library, I came across a tree. I looked in its window and found a multitude of books. 'Jack pot...' I thought as I flew to the door. I knocked on the door and after a minute of waiting, a purple baby dragon came up at the door. "Hey. Are you looking for Twilight?" It asked, pretty sure that I was looking for her. I nodded and the dragon gave me a smile and turned around. "Twilight! Somepony wants to see you!" It yelled, causing me to flinch. "I'm coming! Let me finish this chapter!" Somepony yelled back. The baby dragon sighed and turned back around. "Sorry about that. She's kind of a book worm. She'll be back in a second..." It said while rolling its eyes. "So, my name is Spike. What's yours?" "My name is Spectrum." I said while holding out my hoof for a hoof shake, but instead got a bro hoof. I chuckle. "Nice." I said returning the bro hoof. After a minute of waiting, a purple pony appeared at the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said while holding out a hoof. "My name is Spectrum." I said giving her a hoof shake. "So, are you looking for a book or are you in need of any assistance with magic." She said, not noticing that I am a pegasus. I chuckled. "Well, I can't do magic." I said, extending my wings, "And I don't need a book. I got plenty at home." I said while remember the thousands of untouched books I have at home. Twilight face hoofed and said. "Sorry. So many people have been coming to me asking for some help with magic! I'm so sorry." She said with a chuckle. "It's okay." I said. "So what do you need?" Twilight said with a smile. I smiled back. "I need help with finding a mare named Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" I said. "Well... I haven't seen Rainbow all day. She said something about a Wonderbolts audition." She said. "Okay! Great, thanks!" I said as I flew off to the Wonderbolt's Headquarters.

Once I reached the Worderbolt's HQ, I knocked on the door. After waiting for a minute, Soarin' answered the door. "Hey, dude, I haven't seen you since flight high school! How have you been?" He asked with a smile. "Good! Hey, listen. Have you seen Rainbow Dash? I have something important to tell her." I said with an urgent smile on my face. "Oh, she left an hour ago." Soarin' said with a smile. "She went that way." He said, pointing his hoof west of here. "Okay, thanks." I said quickly as I flew west. As I flew west, I began to realize that there was something... off... about Soarin'. 'He's hiding something big from me.' I thought as I flew slower and slower. After a minute of flying, I noticed that some clouds had holes in them, as if somepony was trying to land on them, but failed due to exhaustion. After a minute of following the trail of deformed clouds, I began to think that Dashie is in trouble. I shook the thought off and continued to follow the trail. The trail began to become more disturbing because eventually, the clouds showed small drops of blood. The thought of Dashie being in trouble came back and I flew faster. The drops of blood became more and more visible as it increased, causing me to fly faster and faster, the trail vanished.

Confused, I looked everywhere for a sign of the trail and found nothing. I sighed and began to descend. Once I touched the ground, I realized that I was at the edge of the Everfree Forest. I sighed and began to walk towards Ponyville without any sign of Dashie. 'Where could she be?' I thought as I got closer and closer to Ponyville. I was just on the outskirts of Ponyville when I heard a weak cry for help. "Help me..." A mare said, nearby. I followed the source of the voice and found it. I found Rainbow Dash.

At first, I gave a sigh of relief when I saw her, but that sigh of relief turned into a disturbed and angry tremble as I noticed the graphic details of her. She was lying in a small puddle of blood, beaten. She had many bruises and small cuts all over her body, but this isn't the only thing that truly disturbed me. I also noticed that there was a little bit of blood around her crotch, showing a huge sign that she was obviously raped. I panicked, then my protective instincts kicked in. I ran to her side and held her close. "Dashie! You're going to be okay! I'm going to get you some help!" I said as I carefully put her on my back. She mumbled something, showing that she was delirious too, and I flew to the nearest hospital. As I flew to the hospital, I began to notice someponies giving me glares. I heard them say things like, "I hope she'll be okay." Or "I knew this would happen someday, with her doing dangerous stunts..." I ignored them and continued to fly to the hospital. When I reached the hospital, I bursted through the door.

"SOMEPONY GET ME SOME HELP!" I yelled, getting a nurses attention. She saw my batter sister and got a few doctors. "What happened to her?" She asked as the doctors rushed to her aid. "I don't know, I just found her like this. Please help her." I said, on the verge of tears. "Okay." She said as Rainbow was hauled off on a stretcher. With my instincts still active, I followed the doctors staying side by side with Rainbow. "I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to stay in the waiting room." One tried to tell me. I gave him an angry glare. "NO! She's my sister! I am not going to leave her side!" I yelled. The doctor sighed and said, "Okay." Once we reached the operating room, the doctors observed her closely. I just stood back and watched. 'She didn't deserve this. What kind of sick monster would do this?' I thought. After the doctors examined her, they walked to me. "She's going to be okay. No broken bones and no permanent damage. It's nothing a few bandages can't patch." I gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, thanks." "That's what we're here for." The doctor said with a smile. "Oh! And by the way, if you're planning on staying here, let her rest. She needs her rest, considering that she's in this state." I nodded and watched the doctors patch her up.

After the doctors patched her up, they each patted my back claiming that I'm a hero and thanking me. I thanked them for the compliments and sat down in a nearby chair. I scooted it up next to Rainbow and put her hoof in mine and made a promise to never leave her side ever again then drifted off to sleep.

_When I woke up, I was in a clean room. It had wallpaper that had complicated designs, the room had more than enough decorations, and a fire place was all the room needed for it to be well lit. I sighed and sat in the nearest chair. "Get comfortable. We need to talk..." A pony said. I got comfortable and noticed that the room began to shift. It turned from the fancy room, to what looked like an interrogation room. I shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "What do you want, Sprinkles..." I asked in an annoyed tone. A pony walked through a door that I didn't notice. It was completely black and had blue eyes. It sat down and sighed. "It's not about what I want. It's what you desire. __Vengeance__." It said, as it got comfortable. "You see, your sister got what she didn't deserve at all, and I just want to make a deal." He said with an evil grin. "I'm listening..." I said. Sprinkles gave a small chuckle and said, "Okay. Here's the deal. After you find out who the attacker is, let me take control of your body for a while. I won't leave until justice is served." He said. I sighed. "And your form of justice is brutally murdering the attacker. I know. I know. But I can't let you do that. You killed more than the attacker the last time I let you take control." I said. Sprinkles gave a small laugh. "They deserved that! You don't understand, BOY!" He said. "Now, do we have a deal?" He asked with a confident smile. "Yes and no. After I find out who the attacker is, I will let you take control, but afterwards, I will take back control, whether you want to or not. Got that?" I said. Sprinkles sighed and nodded. "It's a deal." He said, holding out his hoof. I gave him a bro hoof and woke up._

When I woke up, it was 10:00 a.m. I looked at Rainbow, who was still asleep, and I slowly got up. I quickly became bored and tried to find something to do. 'Maybe I can think about this story I've been working on.' I thought, then I began to think about my story.

_"John. You know I love you!" A mare said to a colt. "I know, but I don't love you! I'm sorry! I have eyes on another mare..." He said, as tears began to form in his eyes. He was rejecting the mare of his dreams for his best friend. "Well you can go to that little HORSE! I hate you-"_

My story was interrupted by Nurse Redheart, who was holding two trays of food. "Hey, I brought you some breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry." She said, struggling to keep her balance. I rushed to her help and grabbed a tray. "Thanks." I said, and without thinking, I accidentally grabbed her hoof, causing me to blush rapidly. I quickly removed my hoof and grabbed my tray of food, while the nurse put Rainbow's right next to her bed. "Sorry about that." I said, as I blushed again. "It's okay." Then she noticed that my mane changed to the color red and blushed. I noticed this and tried to hide my mane with my hooves. Nurse Redheart grabbed my hooves and removed them from my mane. "Spectrum, if you want to go out with me, just ask." She said with a smile. "Wait, you know I have a crush on you?" I asked in a surprised tone. "No. You just told me." She said with a chuckle. "Crap." I muttered under my breath. "Well since you already know, do you want to go out?" I asked nervously. Nurse Redheart nodded, "I'll be glad to, but let's go out after your sister feels better. Okay?" I knew what she meant and gave her a hug. After talking with Nurse Redheart, she left the room to aid somepony else, leaving me and Dashie alone.

I quickly became bored again and began to daydream, but Rainbow started to stir and wake up. I quickly rushed to her side and grabbed her hoof. When she woke up, she looked over at me. She smiled. "SPECTRUM!" She yelled in pure happiness, then her smile turned into a look of anger. "Oh... It's you... What do YOU want." She said, remembering how I ditched her. "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you're doing." I said. 'Shit... That came out wrong...' I thought to myself as I mentally beat myself. "Well, get out. I don't want to see you ever again." She growled at me. I sighed and began to leave the room, then turned around. "I'm sorry about everything..." I said as I left the room. Once I left the room, I was met by five ponies. I recognized one of them as Twilight. "Hey, Twilight, who are your friends?" I asked, trying to hide my sadness with a smile. "Oh, this is Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy." She said gesturing to them. "Nice to meet you." I said. "So how do you know Rainbow?" Applejack asked with a curious smile. "Oh... I'm her... Brother..." I said with a small bit of hesitation. "Her brother?" They all yelled in unison. "She never said anything about a brother." Rarity said with a frown. "Yeah. I now understand why. Well Dashie's in there. I kind of want to be left alone right now." I said trying to hold the tears from escaping my eyes. The ponies understood and headed inside, but immediately left the room. "Um... Rainbow Dash wants to see you." Fluttershy said. I sighed and walked inside.

Once I got inside, the door seemed to have shut automatically and I saw Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes. "You really mean it?" She asked with a sad voice. "Yes, Dashie. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about not seeing you after so long, and I'm sorry about ditching you. Please forgive me." Rainbow looked up at me with teary eyes. "I forgive you. Now come here, bro." She said, motioning me to hug her. I gave her the biggest hug I can afford and sat down. "Want me to get the others?" I asked. "Sure, just give me a second." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. When she finished, I got the others inside. After they all got inside, they began to chat and stuff. I felt like I needed to catch up a lot, so I listened to their conversation a little bit but it eventually got boring and I dozed off. After what felt like a good hour of sleeping, Rainbow woke me up. I noticed that all of the others were gone. "Sorry about falling asleep." I said. "It's okay. I was about to sleep too. They were talking about girl stuff. I'm not too interested in that either." She said with a joking smile. I smiled back. "So, did I miss anything while I was gone?" I asked carefully, not to hurt Rainbow even worse than she already is. "YES!" She yelled in excitement. Then she began to explain how she and her friends saved the world more than once and stuff like that. "And then we did a play. That's pretty much it." She said proudly. I smiled, then frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Well, after I left... What happened to Mom?" I asked. Rainbow frowned. "Well, she was less abusive, but she became highly depressed. Nothing went on around the house and I was left to fend for myself." I sighed. "Oh. Sorry about bringing that up." "No, it's okay. And you apologize too much. Just like Fluttershy." She said with a smile. I then remembered that yellow pony from flight school and laughed. "Oh yeah! I remember her now!" I said with a smile. then I looked at the clock. 12:00 a.m. "Hey, you need to get some rest!" I said, remembering how the doctor wants her to get a lot of rest to recover. "Aw. I want to catch up with you and see how you're doing." She said with a disappointed smile. "Oh, you will tomorrow. Now get some sleep." I said with a loving smile. She smiled. "Okay. 'Night." She said, giving me one last hug. "Goodnight." I replied, returning the hug. And from that moment on, I knew that Dashie and I were going to get along just fine, again.


	3. The Truth

I woke up after what felt like five minutes and looked at the clock. 4:00 a.m. 'Celestia! Why can't I sleep!' I yelled in my head. Then I remembered my nap that I took when Rainbow's friends were here. I sighed and looked at Rainbow, who was peacefully sleeping. 'Hm. She's still asleep. Maybe I should surprise her with a gift.' I thought. I slowly got up and walked out into the hallway. Nopony was in sight, so I snuck to the nearest set of stairs and ran down two flights of stairs. When I got down, nopony was around, so I thought it was safe to leave. As soon as I reached the door, I heard somepony say, "What are you doing up? It's 4:00." The pony said softly. I slowly turned around and saw Nurse Redheart. "Hey, Nurse. I couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you." I said. "Oh, you're fine. I was just worried about you." She said, "So where are you going?" She asked curiously. "Oh, I'm about to just get some air and go to the store to get Rainbow a gift or something." I said. She smiled, "Can I come? I need to get some air too." I nodded and we left the hospital. Once we were a good distance away from it, Nurse Redheart wrapped her forearm around mine and sighed happily. I smiled and leaned closer to her. After a while the Nurse spoke up. "Since we're technically together, just call me Red, okay?" She said with a playful poke. I smiled, "Okay... Red." I said playfully. She giggled and we found ourselves at the store.

"So what are you planning on getting Rainbow?" She asked. "Um... Well I guess a Wonderbolts poster or something like that. She is a big fan, so you know." I said hesitantly. Red looked at me with clear concern on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Well..." I paused, "Nothing. Let's go." I said, trying to change the subject. As soon as we stepped in, we went our separate ways. "I'm going to get some groceries while we're here." She said as she broke from our embrace. I smiled and nodded. I then went to the Wonderbolts section of the store. I slowly looked at the clothing and found nothing that Dashie might like, so then I went to look at the posters. I observed every poster, until one caught my eye. It was perfect! It had Spitfire and Soarin' standing side-by-side with a rainbow going over them. 'Perfect.' I thought as I picked it up. I then went to the cash register area and found Red with one item. I smiled and caught up to her. When I reached her, I gave her a hug from behind, scaring her accidentally. She turned around and saw me. "Don't scare me like that." She said laughing at how childish I acted. I smiled and she returned the hug. Then the cashier smiled at our love for each other and blushed. She then continued to scan our items. Twenty bits in total. I smiled. "I got this." I said, holding out my hoof to prevent Red from paying. Then I happily payed for the items and we left.

"Thanks for paying for the items." She said with a smile, wrapping her arm back around mine. I smiled. "You're welcome." I said. Then curiosity got the best of me. "So, you said that you were going to get groceries. But you only got one item. What is it?" I asked. "Oh this? These are food tablets. If you put one tablet in water, it'll last you a week." She said with a smile. "Cool. I'm going to try it sometime." I said. "It'll save me a lot of bits." After our little laugh, we were back at the hospital. "Well, I'm going back to work. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Red said. "Okay. See you later." I said. Then Red moved close to me and kissed me on the lips for a good couple of seconds. I blushed and my mane changed to a really dark shade of red. Red giggled and trotted off to her work space. I smiled greatly and trotted to Rainbow's room. When I got there, I was met by Rainbow who had a sly grin on her face. "What?" I said, still smiling like a moron. Then Rainbow started to giggle. "You! You're mane is red, you little love-bird! Who's the lucky mare?" She asked, trying to hold back a little snicker. I sighed and blushed. "Nurse Redheart." I said. Rainbow Dash then gave me a small sly grin. "Oh! Spectrum, you sly colt you! I knew you had it in you. I always had a feeling you had a crush on her ever since you went to middle flight school!" She said with a playful smile. I smiled back. "True, true. Hey, I got you a surprise!" I said, as I picked up the poster from Rainbow's view. Then I gave her a smile and lifted up the Wonderbolts poster I bought. Rainbow gave me a small smile, then frowned. "Can you hold it like this?" She asked as she made me hold it as if I'm displaying it. I did what she asked and she immediately punched the poster, right where Soarin' was and sighed angrily. I noticed this and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked her in a concerned voice. She gave a depressed sigh and nodded. "Hey, if you want to talk about it, you can always come to me, okay?" I offered, not demanding answers. Rainbow sighed. "Okay, let's go for a walk then..." She said sadly.

I agreed and left a note saying that Rainbow's okay and that we're going for a walk for a while. Then we both flew out of the window. As soon as we flew out of the window, we flew to the nearest area that had the least amount of ponies. Once we got there, Rainbow bursted into tears and gave me a hug. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay..." I said, trying to comfort her. After a minute of crying, Rainbow calmed down and spoke up. "Okay." She said. She then told me about her whole experience. Who raped her, why they raped her, and everything else. After Rainbow explained, we both needed a minute to recollect our thoughts. Apparently, she did a Wonderbolts audition and had to redo her session. Once she finished, the Wonderbolts dismissed her. She left and then was attacked by a pony named Night Wing. He beat her and raped her. Soarin' saw this and tried to rescue Rainbow, but was too late. Soarin' offered to help her and give her shelter, but Rainbow refused stubbornly and dumbly. She flew a good little while west of the Wonderbolts HQ and passed out. That's when I saw her. After a minute of thinking, I realized who Night Wing was... He goes to my friend's bar almost every single day and is his best customer.

After a minute of recollecting my thoughts, I got up, enraged. My mane turned extremely black, and I began to let Sprinkle take control. Rainbow noticed this and grabbed my hoof and pulled my in for a hug. "Hey, Spectrum! Calm down! Please, don't get mad. Justice will be served..." She said, no longer stressed about her recent experience. I just shook her off and continued to walk away from here, only to be stopped and pinned down by Rainbow. "Hey! Calm down!" She yelled, snapping me back to reality. My heart rate slowed down, and I realized my situation. "I'm sorry... I just..." My voice trailed off and I looked away from Rainbow Dash, avoiding her eyes. "Hey! I know you're mad right now. But just calm down... For me." She said, as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please don't let anger and Sprinkles control you again." I began feel tears fall from my eyes as I remembered killing that family of murderers. Making them feel their victims pain. I remembered hearing that little girl scream and that fifteen year old boy yell for his mom. "Please. You scare me whenever you're like that." She said as she began to sob. "Please..." She said, as she climbed off of me. "Okay." I said under my breath.

"Good..." Rainbow said as she stopped crying and pulled me in for a hug. "Well, let's go back. I don't want the nurses to get worried about me. Oh! And I'm going to get released tomorrow." She said with a smile. I smiled back as my mane turned back to yellow. "Okay." Then we flew back to the hospital. When we got back, we began to take the longer way to Rainbow's room. "I don't like to be stuck in that room..." She muttered as we got closer. "I know. But don't worry. You'll be out tomorrow." I said with a little enthusiasm. "True." She said as she gained her smile back. "Oh! Tomorrow, after I get out, I want to show you some stunts that I learned over the years, if you don't mind." She said. I smiled. "Sure. Speaking of which, I heard that you finally mastered the Sonic Rainboom. I definitely want to see that." I said, causing Rainbow to squeal in excitement. "I can't wait to show you!" She said, as her wing spread wide open, causing me to chuckle. "Oh. Sorry." Rainbow said, realizing that she was getting a wing boner. "It's okay." I said with another chuckle. After our short conversation, we reached her room. Rainbow slowly reached for the door and opened it. As soon as she opened it, a lot of ponies yelled, "SUPRISE!" And scared Rainbow. Then Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and said, "It's a small party for you getting released, tomorrow! Aren't you excited?" She asked happily. Rainbow smiled. "Sure. Well let's get this party started!" She said, acting like a little filly again. Pinkie Pie chuckled and we began to party our hearts out.

After a good few hours of partying, a lot of the others left, leaving me, and Rainbow Dash alone. I looked at the clock. 8:00 p.m. "It's only 8 and I'm already exhausted." I said with a yawn. "Yeah, me too." Rainbow agreed. "Well, I'm about to go to sleep. Goodnight, Dashie." I said, as I hugged Rainbow. "Goodnight. Hey, you can bunk with me tonight. I don't want you to sleep in that uncomfortable chair." I smiled, "Okay, thanks." Then Rainbow scooted over and I slid in. There was barely enough room for the both of us, so I scooted to the edge of the bed, giving Rainbow more room. Rainbow noticed this and made me scoot back closer to her. "Get comfortable." She said with a generous smile. I smiled back and thanked her. Once I got comfortable, I drifted off to sleep.

_I woke up in a room and found myself sitting across Sprinkles in a comfortable room. "Hello Spectrum. Ready for justice?" Sprinkles said with an evil grin. I frowned. "Hey, I changed my mind. Instead of killing him, let's just torture him for a satisfying little while then turn him in." Sprinkles frowned. "That's not really how I role, but if you say so. I don't want to risk losing your nice body and try to find another person willing to be my host." I sighed. I knew that I'm the only person who can control him and prevent him from going out of control again. Like he did when he took control of Pinkie Pie a couple of years ago. But, it's something I don't want to remember or even talk about... "So, you said to just torture him. That's all?" He asked with a grin. I nodded slowly. "Okay. Torture is my specialty." He said as he began to cackle, send a small chill up my spine._

I woke up with a chill as I remember the deal that I made with Sprinkles. I looked at the clock. 11:00 a.m. My sleeping habits are starting to get unstable again. I looked to the side of the bed that should've had Rainbow, but found a note instead. It said, "Hey, Spectrum. When I woke up, you were still sleep and I didn't want to wake you. If you want to know where I am, ask your girlfriend." I then heard her laugh as I read that part and chuckled. Then I continued to read, "So I'll see you soon. I love you, bro." I smiled as I put the note back to its original area. I sighed and began to look for Red. As soon as I started to look for her, I found her. "Hey, Red." I said with a smile. "Hey, babe." She said returning the smile and giving me a small kiss on the lips, causing me to blush. "So, I assume you're looking for Rainbow." I nodded and smiled. "Well, she said that she's at the park practicing her stunts. Oh! And when you see her, tell her that she's free to leave the hospital now." I smiled. "Okay. Thanks. Well I'll see you later." I said. "Okay. And come pick me up at 8:00." She said playfully. I smiled, remembering that we still haven't started to officially date yet. "Okay." I said, as I trotted off to the park.


	4. The Date

**An: Like I said. This is my first attempt at a grimdark. My heart wasn't cold enough for it to not be all evil. The real torture starts ina couple of chapters.**

When I got to the park, I began to look for Rainbow Dash. I looked high and low, but I just couldn't find her. I began to assume that she just left, when I heard somepony yell, "INCOMING!" Then a pegasus crashed into me. I let out a small grunt of pain as the pegasus got off of me. "Hey sorry about tha- Spectrum! You came!" I recognized the voice and looked up then I saw Rainbow Dash standing above me. "Hey, Dashie. I told you I'd come." I said as she gave me a helping hoof. I accepted it and got up. "Sorry about crashing into you. I'm trying out this new trick that I want to show you." She said with a shy grin. "It's okay. So what trick are you trying to do?" I asked, returning a smile. Then her grin turned into a huge smile. "Well... I called it the Rainbow Shoeshine." "Interesting name..." I said teasingly, "So how do you do it?" I asked, making Rainbow smile even more. "First, you do a 360 degree topspin tree stall, off of a cloud, then finish on the shoemaker's house." "So that's why you call it the Rainbow Shoeshine." I said with a chuckle. "So is this how you do it?" I said as I soared through the air doing everything she said and then landing on the shoemaker's house, doing a decent heroic pose.

Rainbow Dash was stunned. "How... How did you d- do th- that?" She sturrered, stunned at my performance. I gave her a chuckle. "Well, pretty much, you have to relax and anticipate your next move." I said as I walked next to her. "Relax? How do you do that?" Rainbow asked. Clearly she hasn't relaxed in a while awake. I sighed and began to gently massage her wings. She gave a relaxed sighed and began to sink lower and lower into the ground. "That's how you relax." I said with a chuckle. "Now, try it." I said in an encouraging tone. Rainbow smiled and ascended into the air faster than before and did her stunt perfectly. Once she finished, she gave a heroic pose. I then ran next to her and began to clop my forehooves together as if I'm clapping. "Good job!" I said in an exciting tone. Rainbow blushed bashfully and sighed, as she noticed the time. 7:00. "I need to head back to the hospital now. I guess..." She said with a frown. Then I remembered what Red told me. "Crap, I forgot to tell you, but Red said that you don't have to go back if you don't want to. Just sign out and you'll be free as a bird." Rainbow perked up and charged at me to give me a hug. "Thanks, bro. Well I'll see you later. I gotta go, and don't forget about that date you got." Rainbow said. 'She can see through me perfectly.' I thought as I returned the hug. "Thanks for reminding me. I'll see you later." I said. "Oh! And if you need a place to stay, you can come hang with me at my house." Rainbow said as she handed me a piece of paper containing her address. I smiled and said. "Okay, thanks. I see you later. Don't want to be late on my first date." Rainbow giggled and nodded.

After she left me, I flew home quickly to jump in the shower and leave. It took me a few minutes, but I looked decent enough for a date. After I finished cleaning, I rushed to the hospital to pick up Red. As soon as I got there, I checked the time. 7:55. 'Five minutes early. Good job, Spectrum.' I thought as I noticed Red run out of the hospital panting. "Sorry I'm late. An old lady needed my help with walking to her room." I smiled. "You're not late. You got here right on time." I said. Red smiled and removed her nurse hat. I blushed as her mane flowed freely in the wind. Red let out a sigh of relief. "It feels so good to be out of uniform." She said with a grin. "So, where do you want to go?" She asked. "Um... I know a place down the street... I guess..." I hesitated, unsure of where to go. Red smiled. "Don't worry. I know a place just down the street follow me." I then followed her to a restaurant that looked casual named Monty's Cafe. "I hope you don't mind. I love this restaurant. I come here almost every day." She said with a smile. "Oh, I don't mind." I said returning the smile. When we walked in, a gruff stallion greeted up. "Hey, Mr. Monty." Red said with a huge smile. "Hey, Nurse. How's my best customer." He said with a Germare accent. "I'm fine." Red said with a smile as we followed Monty. After we sat, Monty said, "I assume you want the usual." He said with a wink. Red smiled. "You read me like a book!" She said. Then Monty looked at me, "And what are you having, kind sir?" He said with as he winked toward Red again. "I'll have... A dandelion sandwich, please." I said with a smile. "Oh! A sandvich! Nice. Nice. You got yourself a good one, Nurse." He said. I blushed and Red smiled at us. Monty patted me on the back and went to the kitchen to cook us the food we ordered. Then Red bursted out laughing.

"What?" I said starting to receive the contagious laughs. "You! You're so nervous! No need to be nervous around Monty. He's nice. He's almost like a father to me... Almost..." Her voice trailed off and she went into a daze. "Sorry. I trailed off." She said, smiling again. "It's okay." After a minute or so of waiting, Monty brought our food. Red got a dandelion sandwich and a house salad. Red blushed as I stared at her food in amazement. 'How can a pony eat so much, but have such a nice figure?' I thought to myself. I chuckled at the joke and began to eat. After a minute of eating and talking, Red and I asked for the check. Monty came at us with the check, then ripped it in half. "This one on ze house. Red is such a nice mare, that she deserved a meal, free of charge!" He said with a chuckle. "Thanks, Mr. Monty. I owe you." Red said with a smile. "No, you earned it. Considering that you saved my life" He said with a huge smile. Red smiled and gave Monty a hug. Monty returned the hug and said, "Well I have to go. I got customers to feed." He said with a smile as he trotted off to the other customers.

When we left the restaurant, curiosity got the best of me. "Hey Red. What did he mean by you saving his life?" I asked carefully. Red frowned and said, "Well, one day, something told me to go to his restaurant when I wasn't hungry. When I walked in the restaurant and didn't see him. I began to explore the restaurant to look for him. Eventually, I found him on the ground, passed out. My instincts kicked in and told him to do different procedures to save him. After a while, I found out that he had a stroke and that if I wasn't there, he would've been paralyzed forever, or worst. Dead." Red smiled and said, "I received two things that day. Monty and my cutie mark." She said, as she pointed to her flank. "Aw. I'm glad you found him. He makes the best sandwiches ever!" I said with a grin. Red returned the grin and we continued to walk. Eventually, we reached Red's house. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said slowly. I honestly didn't want to leave her, yet, but I had to. Red smiled and gave me a kiss. I returned it and began to leave her house, only to be stopped by her grabbing my hoof and pulling me into her house.


	5. The Plan

I woke up with a content smile as I remembered what happened last night. 'I got laid on my first date. Nice!' I thought, as I gave myself a bro hoof. I looked to my left to see Red peacefully sleeping next to me. I smiled and I slowly tried to get up from bed, but noticed that my coat was sticking to her. 'Wow. Last night was so wild, that our coats are sticking to each other.' I thought with a chuckle, 'Well, I guess that since I can't wake her, I'll wait until she gets up.' Then immediately after I thought that, Red began to stir and wake up. "Good morning." She said with a smile. I smiled back. "Good morning." I said. Red tried to get up, but noticed our fur was stuck together. She chuckled and said, "Last night got a little too wild, didn't it." She said with a chuckle. "Yeah." I said with a smile. Red smiled and blushed. "Well, this is going to hurt a little. Brace yourself." She said as she quickly ripped herself off of me like a bandage. I gave a small hiss of pain and said, "How are you used to this?" I said, noticing that she wasn't in any pain at all. "Well, I used to be a tomcolt as a filly and used to rip bandages off of me all of the time." She said with a nervous chuckle. "Oh. It's hard to believe you were a tomcolt..." I joked. Red took it as a compliment, thankfully, and smiled. "Yeah. Especially since I'm more... Feminine..." She joked in a lustful tone as she got up and flicked her tail at me. I smiled and blushed. "Well, I'm about to take a shower and go to work." She said as she went to her bathroom. "Yeah, mind if I hop in? I'm going to be a bit busy, today." I said, noticing that my coat was pretty filthy due to last night. "Sure." Red said.

After Red turned on the shower, she gestured for me to join and I hesitated. "It's okay. I won't bite." She joked as she practically pushed me in the shower. Once inside, we began to wash ourselves. I washed myself with soap casually, as if Red wasn't there until I smelled something extremely sweet. I looked at the source and found that Red was using the same shampoo that made me want to cuddle her all day. I smiled and returned to my bathing until I began to occasionally look at Red. Red noticed and blushed, then began to bathe more... seductively, causing me to not take my eyes off of her. Red giggled and stopped. "Oh... I need help with this one area..." She said lustfully pointing towards her flank. "Do you mind?" She asked. I smiled. "No." I said with a lustful smiled. I then grabbed her shampoo and pour some on my hoof. I then began to rub it into her flank. She gave an occasional moan, encouraging me to keep going. Eventually I stopped, thinking that it was enough and Red turned around with a small frown, causing me to keep going, this time, it was practically a massage more than a bathing session. Red continued to moan, until she made me stop. She then turned around and looked at me and gave me a lustful kiss on the lips. I then moved for her neck and began to nibble on it, making her moan even more. Then I proceeded to go down to her to her chest and gave her a peck there, then went down further, making Red bite her lower lip.

Then a loud noise came from her bedroom. "Man, I was starting to enjoy this. Sorry, honey, but we can do this later. I got to go to work." Red said quickly. I understood and nodded. Red turned off the shower, brushed her hair and quickly headed off. Not before kissing me, of course. "We can do that later." She said lustfully. I sighed and Red trotted off with a girly giggle. 'Wow. What a way to block...' I thought as I began to fly towards Rainbow's house. 'Okay, I need to go here, here, then here.' I thought as I followed the directions to Rainbow's house. Eventually, I got there and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, Dashie ran opened the door. "Hey, Spectrum!" She yelled as she quickly gave me a loving hug, then she noticed my mane. "Oh... I see you got some, last night..." She said with a sly grin. "Celestia! My mane! I'm so sorry." I said with a frown. "It's okay. I've been waiting for my bro to finally get some." She joked, "Well anyways, come in! I want to show you around!" She said in pure excitement. I agreed and walked in with Rainbow Dash. As soon as I got in, the door closed automatically closed and Rainbow began to spam me with stuff about her house. She showed me every corner and crack of her house, high and low. Everything was dull and white in her house and nothing really and truly interested me, until we got to her room. Once we got to her room, I was greeted by a blast of color. Everything in here was electronic, and it was almost like Vinyl Scratch's night clubs. "This is my room. Well, part of it... This is the place where I play and dance." She said, as she began to blast techno music from some random speakers. Then we proceeded to a hidden door. Once we passed the door, I was met by Wonderbolts posters and plaques and a bed. "And this is where I sleep." She said as she playfully hopped onto the bed and began to jump on it like a little filly. I smiled and began to notice the chilling detail about the Wonderbolts posters. All of the areas where Soarin' is supposed to be was ripped, torn, or erased. I became suspicious and carefully asked Rainbow the question that came to mind. "Hey, Dashie, why do you hate Soarin' so much, all of a sudden?" I asked. Rainbow frowned and said something inaudibly. "What was that?" I asked, moving closer to her. "I said that he wasn't fast enough!" She yelled, on the verge of crying. I wrapped my forearm around her trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry." I said apologetically. I knew what she meant right away. "Well, he didn't know that you were in trouble, Dashie. You shouldn't blame him because of that." I said sadly. Rainbow sobbed and said, "I guess so. It's just that, I have screamed and cried for help for as long as I could. How could nopony hear me?" She said sadly. I hesitated and remembered how horrible it sounded to hear Rainbow yell or scream. It was as if a falcon or a hawk was getting tortured. I shuddered at the thought. "Well either way, at least you're okay now." I said, trying to end this conversation. "Yeah. I'm happy that Soarin' tried to save me..." She said. "Well, I'm about to go visit my friends. I'll be back later." She said, managing a smile. "Okay. I'm going to run some errands. I won't be back for a while." I said as a plan flew through my mind. Rainbow nodded and left.


	6. Justice

When Rainbow left, I decided to pay Sprinkles a visit, so I accessed the darkest part of my mind and told him that he can take control of my body, now, and I blacked out. When I came too, I no longer had control of my body, and now, all I can do is watch as "justice" will be served.

Sprinkle's POV

As I took control of Spectrum's body, a grin fell upon my face. 'Remember, don't kill him...' Spectrum reminded me as my reign of "justice" began.

Once I finally got used to this body, again, I found the nearest window leading outside and flew out of it. I began to head straight to Spectrum's friend's bar. After a minute or two of flying, I reached it and sighed. 'Let's do this...' I thought as I walked inside. Inside, I was given many glares by anonymous stallions. I wasn't fazed or scared by this and continued to walk to the bartender, who recognized me and smiled. "Spectrum! Long time, no see! How have you been?" He asked in a happy voice. This make me growl, but I returned a fake smile. "I've been good, man. you?" I said. The bartender smiled and said, "I've been better. What brings you here?" He asked, knowing that I'm not looking forward to any drinks or games. "I'm looking for somepony. His name is Night Wing. Is he here?" I asked with a serious tone. The bartender frowned. "Oh. He come around closing time. Why?" He asked carefully. I pulled him in close enough to hear anything I mumble or whisper. "He raped my sister..." I whispered quietly, not wanting to attract attention. The bartender looked surprised, then realized that I was serious. "Okay. Well, wait here. I'll try my best to make you seem like you're enjoying a drink or something so you won't look like a cop. Are you willing to wait for a few hours?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "Okay. Great." The bartender said, as he began to fix another drink.

After an hour of waiting, a group of stallions walked to me. "You a cop?" One of them asked in a smug voice. I shook my head and reached for a bottle of beer all of the contents into my mouth. "Good, cause I feel like fighting... you..." He said. I shook my head. "Speak up, boy!" He said, causing spit to fly onto my face. I motioned for him to come closer, and he did. Then I spit all of the beer's content into the stallion's eyes, causing him to stagger backwards. I took this as an advantage and charged at him. I tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. I then grabbed the nearest bear bottle and broke it and pointed it at the stallion's neck. Ready to gut him like the killer I really am. I noticed the fear in his eyes and chuckled. "You feel like fighting, huh. How do you like fighting with a piece of FUCKING GLASS DOWN YOUR THROAT!" I screamed in rage as the broken beer bottle began to pierce his neck. "I'm sorry. Please let me go..." He whimpered, as his goons fled the scene. The bartender chuckled. "Shouldn't have messed with him..." He said with a chuckle. I gave my victim an evil smile and jabbed the broken bottle into my victim's neck, making him choke up blood. "This is something to remember me by... Leave!" I said, with pure evil in my eyes as I spared the stallion. After the scene, I received a few cheers from a couple of ponies and the bartender looked surprised. "That's the toughest stallion around here! What did you do to him?" He said in awe. "I just broke his vocal cord. No real serious damage done..." I said with an evil smile as I wiped the blood off of my hooves. "Well thanks for scaring him. He was starting to bully some of the others and started to scare my customers away." He said with a smile. "Here." He said as he gave me a bottle of beer. "Free of charge." He said with a content smile.

After I enjoyed my drink, I began to wait for Night Wing. After a little while, I began to get impatient and right when I was about to give up, HE showed up. Night Wing was a completely black pony with a red marking over his eye and a cutie mark that blended with his coat. "Hey! Night! Nice to see you!" The bartender said, trying to hide an angry look with a smug smile. Night smiled and said, "I want the usual. I feel like getting drunk tonight!" He joked, causing me to want to kill him here and now. The bartender smiled and began to work on his drink, then he moved close to me. "Hey, I'll put the closing sign up after I serve him his drink. I'll make all of the other leave." He whispered softly, glaring at Night. I smiled and nodded thankfully. After he finished the drink, he served it to Night and then made all of the other ponies leave somehow and closed the bar. After all of the other ponies left, Night left some money on the table and began to leave, until I stopped him. "No, you stay..." I said as I violently pushed him back onto his chair. Enraged and intoxicated, he smiled and wildly swung at me only to miss and fall back into his chair. I smiled. "We have to talk..." I said with an evil smile. The bartender chuckled and told me that the basement is sound proof and that I can do whatever I want to Night in there. I smiled and thanked him. Night Wing shifted uncomfortably and frowned. "Hey, man. You don't have to do this! I'll pay you!" He said on the verge of tears. I chuckled and said, "You can pay me... With your life!" I said as I punched him in the temple, knocking him out.

The bartender left me and Night alone and allowed me to drag him into the bar's basement. After a few minutes, I got him into the basement and tied him onto a chair. He was still knocked out, so I began to look for some tools and found some. A full set of power tools. Nice.

After a few minutes of waking, Night finally woke up. "Good... You're awake. Now... I'm going to ask you some questions. Every question that you answer truthfully with help you, but everyone that you lie about... Well..." I paused as I turned on a power drill. Night shuddered nervously and nodded. "Okay. First question. Are you drunk?" I asked, knowing that if he's drunk, he won't feel a thing. "...Yes..." Night said with a bit of hesitation. He lied. I then grabbed a hammer and walked up next to him. "You disappoint me. First question and you already want to LIE!" I said as I drove the hammer into his leg, causing him to cry out in pain. I felt a bone crack and I knew I broke something. I laughed. "Next question. Have you seen a rainbow manned pony at anytime of your lifetime?" I asked. "...No..." He lied. I sighed. "Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... You know... Lying doesn't help." I said. I then dragged the hammer to his other leg and drove it into his leg... Harder. I felt his other bone snap and I laughed again. "Next question... Have you raped her?" I asked. "...No..." He said with a grin. "You are such a liar!" I yelled as I drove the hammer into his knee caps. Then, I grabbed knife and cut off his colt hood. He yelled in extreme agony, ready to pass out, then I shoved the colt hood into his mouth. "Eat it..." I said. Night didn't respond, so I punched him square into the jaw, nearly breaking it. I smiled and allowed him to recollect himself. Then he weakly tried to swallow it then spit it out. "Wimp..." I muttered. "So, you survived for this long. Now for your final test." I said with an evil grin. I then grabbed a power drill and began to drill into his knees, ruining his ability to walk. Forever. Satisfied with the torture, I smiled. Then Night muttered something. "I'm sorry about raping her... I'm sorry..." He said, then he passed out.

I sighed. 'Time's up.' Spectrum said in my head as I began to lose control. "Okay. I'm satisfied." I said happily, as I went back into Spectrum's mind.


	7. Done Deal

Spectrum's POV

"Wow. He really did a number on him." I said as I observed the unconscious body in front of me. I sighed and picked up Night and began to haul him off to the hospital. Once I got there, Red saw me and trotted to me. "Hey, honey-" She then noticed Night on my back. "Celestia! What happened to him!" She yelled as she carefully picked him up. "Well... This is Dashie's rapist..." I said with a frown. "Oh... Well... We'll TRY to save him. Did you do this?" She asked with a glance. I frowned. "Yes. I'm sorry." I said as I hung my head in shame. "It's okay. We'll turn him in as soon as we patch him up." She said with a smile as she kissed me on the lips. "Thanks." I said.

After I left the hospital, I went to Dashie's house. "Hey, Spectrum." She said in a happy tone. "Hey, Dashie." I said with a smile. "I see you turned Night in. I'm glad you didn't... You know..." I smiled. "I could never bring myself to end another pony's life again." I said. Dashie smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight." "Goodnight." I said as I gave her a hug. I then went to my room and drifted off to sleep.

_"Hey, Sprinkles. I'm proud of you." I said as Sprinkles, in the form of a human, showed up. "Thank you. I don't want you to get arrested, you know." He said. I smiled. "True that, bro. True that." I said as I gave him a bro hoof._


	8. Closure

_I woke up in a dark room. I looked around and tried to find a door so I can get out, but there was no door in sight. Frustrated, I sat down on the floor and noticed that the floor was wet. I payed no mind to it, until the room suddenly became well lit and it revealed something that would scar a pony for life. The walls were stained with splatters of blood, along with distorted words written along them. Shocked, I began to look around for a way to escape, but found nothing. Instead, I found something that even I couldn't bare to look at. I found the bodies of many ponies. They looked as if they were beaten to death and hacked away and they were orderly hung on a wall as if on display. I shuddered and tried to look away, but something forced me to stare at them. I began to become scared, knowing that my fate will probably be the same as these ponies and began to find the will power to turn away, but when I turned around, I found something way worst than the bodies of the ponies. I found the heads of four of my new friends Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack. All of them had their eyes gouged out, and their mouth open as if they were crying or yelling for help all the way up until they died. I shuddered and began to feel tears form in my eyes. But this isn't the end of this nightmare. I turned around and began to look for a door, when a darkened corner of the room began to illuminate, revealing something that will cause me to lose complete sanity. It had the body of a cyan coated, rainbow manned mare. It was the body of Rainbow Dash._

_"Who could do such a thing?" I said to myself. Unfortunately, somepony heard me and began to laugh. "I would!" A voice said with a sing-song voice. I recognized that voice. "Pinkie Pie? How could you?" I asked, not believing that a pony filled with life can end the lives of others. She giggled again. "Well, their numbers came up! I can't break the rules, silly." She said, as she emerged from the shadows, revealing that her mane was a dark shade of pink and wasn't poofy. This startled me and caused me to recoil a bit, causing Pinkie to laugh uncontrollably. "What are you afraid of?" She said, moving closer to me, causing me to back away. After a minute of backing away, I found myself cornered. Nowhere to run. Pinkie giggled and revealed a scalpel that she's been holding all along. "Oh! I forgot, your number came up, but I just threw it away because I need that precious little head of yours." She said as she threw the scalpel away with a smile. She then moved uncomfortably close to me and began to caress my face. "See, I know that you and I share some of the same traits. We both know how to kill things and ruin their lives." She said with a smile, causing me to become angry at her. "We don't share the same traits!" I growled at her, snatching my face away. "You know we do. If we didn't then explain this." She said, gesturing towards something. I turned around and saw the crumpled bodies of Night Wing and that family of murderers. "I..." I tried to say something, but it wouldn't come out. "See? I told you." Pinkie said with a grin. "So, come with me. Leave that __mule__ that you have as a girlfriend and come live with me." "No! I will not become a killer!" I yelled in anger. Pinkie frowned. "Fine. Have it your way." She said as she walked towards the scalpel she threw away. Once she grabbed it, she began to giggle and said, "You know, I regret doing this. You know, the killing and torture, but the rush of it is so exciting! It turns me on." She said, playing with the scalpel, "The thing I like the most, though, is people getting angry at me and yelling at me. Oh! How that turns me on." She said with a bit of lust in her voice. She then turned to me, eyes filled with lust. "Make love to me." She said. "No." I said, seething with rage. Pinkie smiled and walked over to me and caressed my face, again. "Well you have no other choice. Otherwise, I'll kill...__her__..." She said, gesturing towards a surgical table._

_I looked at it and realized that my lover is strapped to the table with surgical tools next to her. I looked back at Pinkie and frowned. "I have to say no to that." I said. Pinkie frowned and sighed. "Okie dokie lokie." She said, as she began to walk towards Red with a scalpel in her hands. Pinkie turned around and grinned at me. Realizing what she was about to do, I began to run towards her ready to hit her with all of my might, but I couldn't move. Confused and enraged, I looked around and noticed that I was strapped down against the wall and couldn't move. Even if I tried to escape, the straps would get tighter. I could only watch in horror as Pinkie torture Red. I let out a frustrated and saddened yell. Pinkie looked back at me with blood all over her face and grinned. She then began to walk towards me and said, "Finished. Now it's your turn." Time slowed down as the blade penetrated my skin._

I woke up with a small gasp and sat up. I looked at my hoofs and gave a sigh of relief. 'It's only a dream.' I thought as I laid back down, but instantly shot back up due to the bed being drenched in sweat. I sighed and got up from the bed only to be met by Rainbow Dash with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried look. I smiled and said, "Yeah. Just had a nightmare. You?" Rainbow frowned even more. "Same here." She said. I gave her a comforting smile and pulled her in for a hug. She returned the hug and sighed. "I needed that." She said with a smile. I smiled back and we broke the hug. Almost immediately, I heard a knock on the door and sighed. "Way to ruin the moment." I joked, causing Rainbow Dash to chuckle. "True. Well, I'll get the door." She said with a smile then she walked downstairs to answer the door. After a minute or so, Rainbow called me. I sighed and walked downstairs. "Is everything okay?" I asked her with a concerned look. Rainbow didn't respond and gestured toward our "guests". I then looked at our guest. They were two royal guards and one unknown pony who had a white coat and a red mane. "Hello." I said as nicely as I can. The unknown pony smiled and said, "Hi. Are you Spectrum?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay, good. Well you have to come with us for questioning, if that's alright." She said with a stern tone. I then became nervous and frowned. "Okay." I said then faced Rainbow Dash. "I'll be back, okay? Don't worry." I said as I pulled her in for a hug. Rainbow returned the hug and after a minute or so, I broke the hug and followed the unknown pony to a chariot. Once we got there, the unknown pony got in first and gestured for me to join her. I nervously entered the chariot and lifted off. There was a bit of an awkward silence until the mare broke the silence with a cough. "Oh! You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Diane Cheery, but everypony calls me DC for short." She said with a smile. I smiled back and shook her hoof. "Nice to meet you." I said. We then made small talk for a while and all of my nervousness left me, until we landed.

DC sighed and exited the chariot. I exited with her and was told to follow her. I nodded and followed her into what looked like an abandoned building. Once inside, the door closed behind us and a room illuminated in front of us, revealing a fancy-looking room and a few decorations that didn't stick out. DC made me walk in and immediately we sat down face to face. "So, as you may know, you recently captured the rapist of Ponyville." She said with a smile, giving me a small hint of pride. I nodded and allowed her to continue, "We are happy that you put him behind bars, but we want to ask you why you destroyed his bodily mentally and physically." I frowned, "You really want to know?" I asked with a hint of sadness. DC nodded and I continued. "Well, he raped my sister and beat her. I felt like I had no other choice. I didn't want to kill him, just teach him a lesson. Why? Is that wrong?" DC shook her head, "No. It's not wrong. We were just worried that you are mentally unstable. That's all. But apparently you're not." She said. "Well anyways, enough about that. We have a surprise for you." She said. "You can come out, now." She said and almost on cue, a white light engulfed the room. Once the light went away, both Princess Celestia and Luna appeared. I respectfully bowed and the Princesses told me to stand. "Hello, Spectrum! We wanted to tell you how thankful we are of you for getting rid of that dreadful stallion and that we have a reward for you." Princess Celestia stated. I smiled and allowed her to continue. "Your reward is this." She said, gesturing towards a piece of jewelry. It was a wedding bracelet with an expensive looking diamond in the middle.

"We knew that you were going to propose to Nurse Redheart and that the wedding bracelet was expensive in Ponyville, so we got you this to save the trouble." I gave them a small thankful gasp and grabbed the wedding bracelet. "Thank you so much." I said with a huge grin. The Princesses smiled, "No problem. And thank you for putting that horrible stallion behind bars." Luna said. I smiled and looked at the time. 7:00 p.m. My eyes widened. This is usually the time where Red and I would eat dinner together. "Excuse me, Princesses. I'm late for something." I said quickly. The Princesses understood and Celestia spoke up, "Wait. You don't have to fly back! I can just teleport you to the hospital." She said calmly as her horn glowed. I smiled. "Thanks again." I said as a light engulfed me.

Once the light released its embrace, I found myself in the front of the hospital. I quickly hid the wedding bracelet and as soon as I hid it, Red came running out of the hospital. "Sorry I'm late. They needed help with some surgery, which was a huge success." She said. I smiled. "It's okay. So, ready to go to Monty's Cafe?" I said with a smile. Red's smile brightened even more and she nodded.

After we ate, we made small talk with Monty and left. Then I got an idea. "Hey, follow me." I said with a smile. Red nodded and she followed me. After a minute of aimlessly walking, I found what I was looking for. It was the only place in Ponyville that really showed off the moon and some other stars. Mesmerized, Red sat down in the bench and began to stare at the stars. I coughed to get her attention and she quickly looked at me. "Sorry. This is just so pretty. I never had the chance to look at the moon like this." She said as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. I smiled and blushed a bit. After a minute of staring at the stars, I found the courage to propose to Red. I got on one of my hind knees and pulled out the wedding bracelet. Red knew what was going on and tears of happiness began to form in her eyes. I smiled and made a small speech about how she was always there for me and how much I love her. "So, will you marry me?" I asked carefully. Red was now sobbing and she quickly nodded her head. I smiled, bigger that I ever had before and I gave Red a big hug and kiss. And from then on, I knew that we would be together forever.

**AN: Yeah, this was my first attempt at a grimdark. I was a little choppy at some parts, because it wasn't planned out like I wanted to. Plus when I actually wrote it down, it wasn't what I wanted to produce. Well anyways, please review, if you want. And PM me too. It doesn't matter! Well, I'm going to upload a couple of one-shots and try to work my way through to a main story. (A story that I upload once or twice every week for a while.) Well, I'll attepmt it. lol. Well, I love you all, no homo, and I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
